


One Lonely Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian meets Justin online.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was coming out from a meeting with the executives of SIGMA. A pharmaceutical company based on St. Louis MO.

The time was about 6:00 PM and Brian was already upset because his flight back to glorious Pittsburgh was cancel due to the blizzard surrounding the area.

He decided to make the best of it but what to do in such a small city. It did not hold to many attractions for nightlife especially for a fag’s night out. If he wanted any kind of fun he needed to travel out of state to Illinois or Michigan and he was in no mood to do so.

Brian went to call it an early night. By 8:00 PM, he was in bed after a nice shower and dinner. He was tossing and turning when he decided to surf the net. May be, he will find a porno website that could prove to be good or chat with someone who will help him get off.

What loser will be home at 8:00 PM in a Friday night? But it was worth a try. He had already spoken to the gang. Michael had told him they were going to Babylon as usual so he decided what the fuck? What could be worst than lying on bed restless?

After and hour of surfing and finding nothing that could catch his interested, Brian decided to venture to the wonderful world of Yahoo! Chat.

He found the gay/lesbians chat room and sign in with the following screen name:

Heartless_dick

He meant to use hardest_dick but he misspelled it and since he had already registered. He didn’t want to go back and change the registration.

He began to scroll up and down the chat page to see what the fuck was going on in the chat room when a screen name caught his attention.

JT_Sunshine

Brian decided that he needed a little bit of sunshine in his already fucked up night.


	2. One Lonely Night

Justin had finished his homework early and was stuck with babysitting Molly. His parents had decided to take the night out. Jennifer and Craig were having some tensions and they wanted to smooth out their relationship.

He was upset because Daphne and the others were going to a party in honor of the football team and he was looking forward to meet Christ Hobbs.

Daphne had become involved with one of the football players and she had promised to introduce him to Christ.

Justin had been drooling over the quarterback since the beginning of the school year. Christ had transfer to St. James Academy from one of the most prestigious schools in Atlanta Ga.

Justin was no one to be shy but he did not know him. He knew almost everyone at the academy. He had been attending since kindergartner. So he had no idea how the boy will react to him. Christ most be feeling out of place here been this their senior year and he did not wanted to aggravate the boy with his sexual advances.

For that, Justin decided to take it slow but he never found the way to speak to the boy. And now here, it was his big opportunity and he had to pass it over because his parents decided to go out and have some fun. What a drag?

He made sure Molly finished her homework and sent her to take a bath after he gave her some snacks and sought her to bed.

Justin decided to go and chat a little bit with his newfound chat buddy master_of_disguise at the Yahoo gay/lesbians chat room. He had been a regular of the chat for the past few weeks so he knew almost everyone at the chat room. Well! He knew them as much as someone may know a faceless person on the net.

It was already 9:15 PM; he had been chatting with master_of_disguise for about an hour when he heard the familiar PM sound.

Heartless_dick: Want to suck my dick?  
JT_Sunshine: WTF? Not interest.  
Heartless_dick: I have a nine-inch hard cock!  
JT_Sunshine: Get lost! Not interested.

Brian got upset what the fuck! Who the hell he thinks he is? He is probably a pathetic troll! And he is saying no to me Brian Kinney! Brian could not have that.

Heartless_dick I will ripped your shirt off and make you sit in my nine-inch cock. Afterwards, I will fuck you so hard that you would not be able to sit in days.

Justin was getting annoyed by the PM’s and he was about to click in the ignore button when he decided to give him a try. After all master_of_disguise was already leaving the chat room.

JT_Sunshine: a/s/l

Brian thought what the fuck is a/s/l

Heartless_dick: What is a/s/l?

Justin smiled he must be a newbie if he doesn’t know what a/s/l stands for. May be it will be fun to chat with him. He will introduce him into the new slang on the cyberspace world.

JT_Sunshine: age/sex/location got it! a/s/l.

Mmmm! Brian sight for a minute, he certainly wasn’t telling this faceless screen name his real age. He didn’t like to lie about himself to any one unless it was absolutely necessary. He was getting closer to the big 30 and he was not very happy about it so he decided to play mysterious man.

Heartless_dick: Don’t you like to know?

Justin what the fuck! So! You want to play games my little heartless dick well lets see who play them best.

JT_Sunshine: Okay! Bye!

Brian getting annoy by this reply. May be he is a little twink but Brian was no one to be defeated so easily especially if the prey was proving difficult to keep.

Heartless_dick: Male/St. Louis Mo. You?

Justin smiled because he left out the age. Well if he wanted to keep his age a mystery he most certainly will keep the fact that he was only seventeen hidden from him too. Justin didn’t like to lie about himself but if people were not interested in finding out the truth he certainly will not be one to volunteer information.

JT_Sunshine: Since you decided not to disclose your own age, I am not going to volunteer mine. So! I am just going to tell you that I am the most mature person you will ever know. I am male and I live in Pittsburg.

Brian smiled he liked the answer especially because he mention he live in Pittsburg. The game become interesting maybe he had already fuck him.

They continue chatting about everything and anything. Brian didn’t realize he didn’t have cyber sex until they both say good night and sign off.

Brian had a big smile in his face by the time he reached his hotel bed. Who needs sex? When you could have this incredible conversation with a complete stranger, no face and still feel this great. Well! I am over reacting here! He thought. I still need sex! So he masturbated while trying to imagine how JT Sunshine most looked like.

Justin was also amazingly happy, he had forgotten all about Christ Hobbs. He had never had a chat session with any one and felt this awesome. He felt butterflies in his stomach and for some reason he felt giddy. Justin went to bed and closed his eyes while without thinking about it began to masturbate. He was trying to imagine how his newfound buddy chat might look like.


	3. One Lonely Night

Saturday morning,  
Brian had wake up in a great mood. He had no hang over, he had slept like a baby and he was feeling sensational overall. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt this refresh.

He went to take a shower, order some room service and afterwards went to sit at the executive desk where his laptop was hooked. He wanted to send some e-mails. He had been brainstorming over some new ideas for several new add campaigns. 

He signed on into his e-mail account when a forward message caught his attention. It was a forward e-mail from Yahoo.com. He thought it was strange because he did not have an e-mail account with Yahoo. Then he remembered that when he registered to use the chat services he had provided his main e-mail account and he had sign to have his Yahoo messages forward to it.

He smiled and his heart skipped a beat thinking may be it was JT Sunshine who had sent the e-mail.

From: JT_Sunshine  
Date: Saturday, September 16, 2000 9:00 AM  
To: heartless_dick  
Subject: Later!

Hey! Like to hook up later on the chat room. I am going out with my family. We are going to visit my grandparents for breakfast. Then, we are going shopping my sister and I need some clothes. I’ll be home by 6:00 PM. What you say if we hook up around 8:00 PM?

Later!  
JT

 

Brian didn’t realize that he had a big grim in his face. He thought I have a fucking date! Then he reason it doesn’t count because is a cyber date!

He was still pondering in this idea when the well known sound of new e-mail arriving make him look at his account. Another forward e-mail from Yahoo, Brian open the new e-mail.

From: JT_Sunshine  
Date: Saturday, September 16, 2000 9:50 AM  
To: heartless_dick  
Subject: Shit later!

Hey! I forgot I had plans with my best friend Daphne. We are going skating. I am going to be back till well after 10:00 PM. I hope to see you then.

Later!  
JT

 

P.S. Have a sunshine day!

 

Brian was disappointed by the new message. He thought well! I will try to have a sunshine day!


	4. One Lonely Night

Brian and Justin had been e-mailing each other for quiet sometime. They had made it a point to were at least once a week they will meet at the gay/lesbians chat rooms at Yahoo.

Tuesday, October 31, 2000  
Ryder Advertising offices

Brian was upset because he hated the feisty atmosphere at work. Every year, the employees will get in the spirit of the holidays whatever the occasion. Today was Halloween and mostly every one will come to work dress up.

He try his best not to get annoy and he slips into his office as quick as possible.

He wanted the day to be over but it was only the beginning of the end of the year festivities. Brian busy himself while trying to get into the frame of mind that will make his next add pitches fucking unforgettable to his clients. It was that time of the year were the agency was swamp with work. Every client wanted his or her ads to reflect the spirit of the holidays.

“Brian!”  
“What the fuck are you suppose to be Cynthia?”  
“I am going for the Dorothy look”  
“Uh!”  
“From the Wizard of Oz!”  
“I always picture you more like the wicked witch of the West.”  
Brian smirks.

“And, I always thought you were the Tin man.”  
“Funny! I always saw myself as the wizard.”  
“Whatever? You have a meeting at 10:30 AM with Liberty Airlines and at twelve you have a lunch meeting with the CEO from Ionic Optics. Then, you are free till Monday.”  
“Thanks!”

Brian thought swell! I would get out early from the office. Maybe, I can chat with JT early tonight before heading for Babylon. He went to open his e-mail to send the invitation to JT when his eyes caught the forward message.

“Well! Sunshine, it seems you read my mind. Lets see! What you have in yours?”

From: JT_Sunshine  
Date: Tuesday, October 31, 2000 7:30 AM  
To: heartless_dick  
Subject: Boo! Later!

Hey! Did I scare you? I hope I did. Anyways, I was looking forward to chat with you tonight before heading to Daphne’s costume party but I am afraid it won’t be possible. My mom just gave me the third degree and I am afraid I am been forced to take Molly trick or treat. I hope to hear from you soon.

Later!  
JT

 

P.S. I’m going to be dressing up as ‘Mojo Yoyo’ in case you don’t know, he is the archenemy of the Power puff Girls. I rather be ‘Bubbles’ but I don’t want to give a heart attack to my mom yet.  
Have a sunshine day! :-)

 

Fuck! Brian thought he was really looking forward to chat with JT.

“Cynthia! Cynthia!”  
“What?”  
“Who the hell are the Power puffs Girls?”

“Uh!”  
“Never mind, Cynthia”

“I know who the Power puffs are Brian! I have three little nieces but my surprise is why do you want to know?”

Brian glared at her and adds,  
“Just answer me?”

“They are cartoon characters that come out in the Cartoon Network. They appeal to the ages of three years old up to the thirteen or fourteen years old girls.”

“Oh! Thanks!”  
“No problem boss!”

Brian went back to his own thoughts. For a minute, Brian had panic. But once Cynthia mentions girls he regains his coolness. Molly was just seven years old girl JT had mention it before. Brian knew so much about JT but at the same time he knew nothing. He had figured JT to be a young man in his early twenties but sometimes only in a few occasions he behave like a teenager. And when Cynthia mentions cartoons, he panic may be JT was a kid he has been e-mailing with but once Cynthia used the term girls. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Mental note to self! Find out exact age of JT.

============================================

 

Thanksgiving Day!  
Brian’s loft he had wake up in a bad mood. It was Thanksgiving Day and he was expected at Deb’s house no later than noon and he had the mother of all hang over. The night before he and the gang had gone out to celebrate Ted’s recovery from his near death experience. Brian for once was happy that the ‘Schmuck’ had recovered that way he did not have to weight in his conscience the fact that he had decided for him to live or to die. 

He went took a shower and dresses in some black jeans a green olive round neck sweeter and his dark brown leather jacket. Before he headed to Deb’s he decided to check in his e-mails.

From: JT_Sunshine  
Date: Thursday, November 23, 2000 8:00 AM  
To: heartless_dick  
Subject: Happy! Thanksgiving Day! Gogo gogle!

Hey! I hope you have a great Thanksgiving Day! I know you are not much into holidays but just try to make the best of them. I am not going to be able to chat with you as we first planned. I am sorry I won’t be able to spend the day with you. We are going to New York to spend the day with my Grandparents on my mother side in case you are wondering. So! Please try to have a great day. I been giving it a thought about what you asked me last week and I have not yet decided what to do? But I will keep it on mind.

In the meanwhile, I am 5’8 tall; I have blue eyes my mom insist they are icy blue, fair skin. My grandpa Gale said I am white as a ghost but grandma Cathy insist my skin is as soft as silk and pearl white so go figure. I am blond but my friend Daphne tells me my hair looks like gleaming strands of gold. I weight 187lbs and I am not muscle build but my frame is aesthetic pleasing. My dad complains that for my small frame I am a bottomless pit cause I eat too much. I just think I am a growing boy. My best features are according to my friend Daph my bubble butt and to grandma Cathy my Sunshine smile. So you take your pick.

I will try to scan a picture but I will only send it to you when you send me yours. Fair is fair. About my age when you disclose your own I will let you know mine deal.

 

Later!  
JT

 

Brian just smiled at JT e-mail and thought. The little twat has spunk!

 

=================================================

Christmas Eve!

Outside Brian's loft,

"Brian! Can you check your e-mails later? I promised David I will meet him outside his office in an hour."

"Well! Mickey by all means leave. We don't want to keep the good Doctor waiting. I need to check my e-mails. I am expecting a very important message."

"But, I want to go with you to deliver Gus's presents."

"Then shut the fuck up! And stop winning! I won't take more than a minute."

Michael goes into the kitchen while Brian hurries and checks his messages.

From: JT_Sunshine  
Date: Sunday, December 24, 2000. 8:00 AM  
To: heartless_dick  
Subject: Merry Christmas! Jo! Jo! Jo!

Hey! Brian,  
I love your name Brian. Brian A. Kinney. So! Are you going to tell me what the 'A' stands for? Or should I keep guessing? I have attached my picture and a drawing of you. I draw your face before you send me your picture. I did it based on the description you gave me of yourself. So! I hope you like it. It would be my Christmas present to you. Please Brian! Don't laugh when you see my picture. My mom said I have one of those baby faces. So! Please! Please promise you won't laugh!

I showed your picture to my friend Daphne and she said you are gorgeous. She even went on as to admit that you look like one of those Greek Gods. But I told her that you are Irish not Greek LOL.

She even told me to ask you if you don't have a brother that is straight. Because if you do she will very much like to meet him LOL, but I told her that you were the original and no one could ever be better looking than you.

Brian when are you going to tell me your age? Why is such a big deal to tell me how old are you? I don't care about the age difference you could be 101 years old or 10 years old. I still will like you. Well! I don't think you are either one but if I got to guess you are around 32 or 35 years old.

I will tell you my age when you stop been such a fucking baby and you tell me yours. About your request, I am still thinking about it. I should make a decision when I come back from Vermont.

By the way, I am going to Vermont with my family. Everyone is going to be over there. My grandparents on my mom side and my dad's side, my uncles and cousins and you name it. I wish I could spend time with you in the chat rooms but I am afraid that won't be possible. So! Please don't get mad cause I am going to be gone for the next two weeks. We will be back after New Years! So in case I don't catch you before New Years. Happy New Years! Brian.

Brian! Brian! Brian! I love your name.

Later!  
JT :-)

 

Fuck! Brian thought. Justin is going to be gone for two weeks. I hate when we don't get to chat. What the fuck is wrong with me? The fucking twat has become like a drug to me. The fucking e-mails and the chat sessions are like my daily fixes. Well! Lets see how you really look like my dear Sunshine.

Brian opened the attached files and the first one to open up was the drawing of his face. Wow! The twat has talent. Brian made a print out of it and he decided to buy a nice frame to display it at the office. Next was Justin's picture, Brian closed his eyes while waiting for the image to download on the screen. The download process was taking to fucking long Brian chastise his own impatience. He kept opening his rigt eye and closing it almost immediately as he saw the picture still downloading, finally the download was completed and a pair of blue eyes was looking straight at him. The most beautiful and angelical face was staring at him.

The blond beauty mesmerized Brian.

"What are you looking at Brian?"

Brian was startled by Mickey's voice and immediately clicked to closed the window to prevent Mickey from seeing Justin's picture. He had kept hidden from them his relationship with him. Well! It wasn't really a relationship he couldn't defined the nature of his dealings with Justin but in any case it wasn't any body's business.

"Ready! Lets go! Mickey."  
"What was that all about?"  
"What?"  
"What were you looking at? For a minute I thought you were in a trance or some shit like that."

"None of your fucking business! Now lets go! You don't want to be late to pick up your boyfriend Michael."  
"Fuck you Brian!"


	5. One Lonely Night

January 07, 2001  
Saint James Academy.  
Justin and Daphne chatting between bells break at the lockers.

"So! When are you going to meet Brian?"  
"I don't know. I told him I will met him when he told me his age. The fucker refuses Daph. I honestly don't know why he is so fucking stubborn about it."

"May be he is like really old. May be he is 40 years old. Eeeewk! That's old."  
"I don't think so. When we use voice chat his voice doesn't sound like the voice of an old person. In any case, I don't care. I love him even if he is like a 100 years old."

 

"Eeewk! Imagine if he was 100yrs old. He will look like a mummy."  
"That's gross Daphne."

"So! What are you going to do?"  
"I got a plan ........"

Justin was about to tell his friend about his plan when the bell rang and they had to go to class.

 

============================================

February 07, 2001  
Ryder's Advertising Agency  
Brian's office. Brian is having a fist and throwing everything in his path cursing and been a complete asshole.

"What the fuck is your problem Brian?"  
A weary Cynthia ask a little upset at Brian herself. He had been a complete asshole for the pass three weeks or so and she was getting tired of his violent behavior.

"None of your fucking business."  
"Oh! Yeah! It becomes my business when you been a complete asshole to every one including myself. I am your assistant Brian. I am not your fucking punching bag or your anger managemnt therapist."

 

"Just get the fucking out of here and leave me the fuck alone."  
"No! I won't leave till you tell me what the fuck cruwl up your ass."

"Get out Cynthia!"  
"No!"  
I very determine Cynthia closes the door of Brian's office and locks it. She was going to get to the bottom of her boss erratic behavior and put a stop to it even if it meant to tie him down and fed him spoons of sugar till he cave.

 

"Now sit Brian!"  
Cynthia speaks in a tone of voice that Brian had never heard before. Cynthia had always been this sweet cheary girl but today she sounded more like a Nazi drill sargeant.

"Tell me and be completely honest with me Brian. Does this change from your usual asshole self has anything to do with the stop of your forward messages from Yahoo!"

"What the fuck? Have you been snoppy around my personal files?"

"No Brian! I saw that last e-mail you recieve a few weeks ago by mistake. I think it was January 8. Yeah! I remember because that day you were coming out of the meeting with the people from Safron enterprises and you were so fucking happy and you even invite me to lunch that day. So I left to the break room to tell Annie I wasn't sharing my lunch with her cause I was going to lunch with you and when I came back you storm out of your office like the devil was after you. So! I came in to try to find out what had just happen and I saw your computer on and your e-mail account open. I was about to close it down for you when The big Bold letters caught my attention. It say somenthing like this Until you grow some fucking balls and stop been such a baby, I won't be answering or sending any more e-mails. then I closed the account without taking another look at it no after noticing that that e-mail wasn't from our regular e-mail account it was from Yahoo."

At this, Brian drop to his chair and look outside the window. Cynthia keep looking at him for some kind of reaction but instead Brian just had an expresionless mask on.

"Brian are you okay!"  
Cynthia know was concern, he had never seen his boss like this.

"Yeah! I am okay. I am sorry Cynthia if I been such an asshole. I promise this wouldn't happen again."  
Brian now gave her his usual smirk and ask her polite to leave him alone. At this, Cynthia left not without giving another look at her boss.

Brian's POV

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'   
Brian sighted stroking the bridge of his nose as Cynthia left the room. Then he began to straigh his office and after he finished picking up the mess he sat at his computer and open his e-mail account and began to delete all the forward e-mails from yahoo and deleted his yahoo account.

'Well! Sunshine it was good while it lasted but I am not ready to let some twat give me any kind of ultimatus.'

Then, Brian called Michael to ask him to met him at Woody's and afterwards there were going to Babylon

 

==========================================

 

Later that day at Babylon,

Brian is getting high with any thinkable drug he could find in the market and Michael was just happy to see his best friend back to his old self. Brian had been very weird for the past few months as a matter of fact everything started to be weird since Brian came back from his trip to St. Louis last year but now everything seem back to normal.

'Whatever Brian was going thru, I am happy he already got it out of his system'   
Michael thought to himself as he began to kiss his best friend. Michael was very much in love with Brian but Brian always kept refusing him. So Michael had tried to head it up with a honky Chiropractor name David but they didn't click that much and after some months of leaving like the perfect married couple they had end up the relationship a few days ago. But now he was with Brian and Brian was again his usual self life couldn't be any perfect. Michael smile to himself.

 

===========================================

 

Wednesday, February 13, 2001

Daphne's home. Justin and Daphne hanging out after school at her pool and chatting.

"Are you sure you are going to go through with this crazy idea of yours Justin?"

Justin smiling at Daphne his mega watts smile.

"Yep! I am. I already made the necesary arragements to make sure I am excuse from classes tomorrow and Friday without my parents finding about it. I also ask my mom permission to spend the weekend with you at your lovely home and I pick up the costume I am wearing tomorrow. And get this, I got an appointment to see him tomorrow. So! Everything is going to be perfect."

"You are fucking crazy. You know right."  
"No Daphne! I am in love."

 

==============================================

 

Thursday, February 14, 2001

Ryder's Advertising Office

8:00 Am 

"Hi! My name is Justin Taylor and I got an appointment with Mr. Brian Kinney."

Cynthia look up at the teenage kid dress in a school uniform. 

"I beg your pardon!  
Cynthia looking into Brian's calendar

"I am afraid you are mistaken young man. Mr. Kenny has an appointment with Mr. Gale Crown from Crown enterprises at 8:00 am and Mr. Crown requested for Mr. Kinney to have his calendar clear for day."

"I am sorry my mistake. Mr. Gale Crown is my grandfather. You might want to call Nancy and confirm. I am sure it was just a mix up."  
Justin gives Cynthia his most charming and beautiful Sunshine smile.

Cynthia eyes him with suspicion but makes the call.

"Gale Crown enterprises, How may I help you?"  
"Hello! This is Cynthia from Ryder's Advertising Agency confirming an appointment between Mr. Brian Kinney and Mr. Gale Crown today at 8:00 Am"

"One moment please! I will conect you with his personal assistant."  
After a click and some silence a female voice answer.

"Hello! This is Nancy Jenkins. How may I help you?"  
"Hello! This is Cynthia from Ryder's Advertising Agency confirming an appointment between Mr. Brian Kinney and Mr. Gale Crown today at 8:00 Am"

"Oh! Hi! Cynthia. I am sorry. It was a mixed up, the appointment was for Mr. Justin Taylor he is the grandson of Mr. Gale Crown. I do apologize for the mixed up. Isn't Mr. Taylor at your office yet?"

"Oh! No! He is here is just I have the appointment down as Mr. Gale Crown."  
"My mistake Sweetie. I do apologize again for my oversight. May I speak with Mr. Taylor please."  
"Sure! No problem."

Cynthia gives the phone to Justin and he takes it from Cynthia,

"Hello! Nancy."  
"You owe me big Justin! If your grandfather ever finds out about this little joke of yours. I am going to be in deep shit here."  
"Don't worry Nancy! I make sure Grandpa doesn't know about the mixed up."  
Justin smiling at his devious shared.

"Bye! Kiss Grandpa for me."  
With his big smile still in place Justin hands the phone back to Cynthia.

"I do apologize for my mistrust Mr. Taylor."  
"Don't worry! You were just doing your job."  
"Thanks! I also want to apologize for Mr. Kinney don't been here yet. He is never late."  
"Don't worry! I will wait but would you mind to much if I wait inside his office."

"Oh! No! Not at all Mr. Taylor! Go just right ahead."  
"I let Mr. Kinney know that you are waiting for him in his office."

Justin goes inside Brian's office and begins to take his clothes off to put his costume on.

Marty Ryder comes in to talk to Cynthia and she leaves her desk for a second. Brian is stepping out of the elevator in a hurry. He had overslept and he was running late for his meting with Mr. Gale Crown.

Brian opens the door to his office and as he is closing it down his gaze stop at the beautiful blond boy laying down in his sofa wearing nothing both a pair of white angel wings, a white speedo and a white ribbon across his pale skin with golden letters spelling "Be My Valentine"


	6. One Lonely Night

"What the fuck?"  
were Brian's first words at the sight of the beautiful blond. Justin gave him his most angelica sunshine smile and added,

"I missed you too Brian."  
And before Brian could say something else Justin jump from the sofa to Brian's arms and grab him for an earth shattering kiss. Brian tried to push him away but only made Justin's grip tighten within seconds Brian found himself enjoying Justin's honeysuckle lips while loosing his bearings and almost falling to the floor in top of Justin. Brian then let go of Justin and said,

"I need some air Sunshine."  
Justin then loosen up his grip on Brian without really letting him go. Justin was afraid if he let go all his efforts would be a waste of time. Also, Justin took this respite to lock the door and make sure no one will be able to come barge in. Brian then took Justin in his arms and lay him on the sofa while he drop his briefcase in the floor and try to loosen up his tie.

"Sunshine, How the fuck you found me? How ......."  
Before, he could continue with his line of questions Justin assault him with more kisses and Brian's mind was to clouded for him to continue any rational thoughts. Justin was holding on to Brian like a monkey holds on to a branch tree and after almost twenty minutes of mouth exploration they both felt to the floor and Justin almost hit his head with the desk. At this Cynthia had came back to her desk and heard the noise inside Brian's office and try to go in but the door was lock at this she panick and called out.

"Brian! Mr. Taylor everything is okay inside?"  
Brian and Justin just manage to laugh. Brian then whispered in Justin's ears,

"Are you okay Sunshine?"  
"Yeah! Now I am okay. You are a great kisser. I never before been kiss like this."

Brian just smile and then adds,

"We are okay Cynthia. I called you if I need you."  
At this Cynthia just shrug and went back to her desk.

 

Brian shifts his attention at the blond wrap around his body.  
"Are you planning on loosing up anytime soon?"  
"No! Because I am afraid if I let go your subbornt Irish self is going to kick me out before I give you your Valentine's present."

"Mmmmm!"  
Brian just moan and whispered,  
"What's that?"

"Well! I plan on giving you a Valentine's day you will never forget."  
Brian just kept looking inside those magnificient icy saphire ocean deep blue eyes and nuzzle him with soft kisses in his nose, forehead, cheeks and eyes.

"I promise. I won't kick your WASP, Twinky tight little ass until you do."  
"Promise."  
"I say I did."  
At this Justin leg go of Brian and Brian got up and help Justin up to his feet.

"Now answered me, What the hell are you doing here? I suppose to have a meeting with Mr. Gale Crown about almost and hour ago."  
Justin beam his sunshine smile and add,

"Those Granpa Gale rings the bell."  
"What?"  
"Gale Crown is my grandfather. So! After you refuse to tell me your age and obviously just brush me off as you did stop sending me e-mails too and then your screen name dissapear from yahoo directory. I decided to do some research of my own and with the few information I knew about you. It wasn't that hard to find out where you work. You know if you put some effort you could have find out about me yourself. But no, you have to be a stubborn Irish and just let go of me without even putting up a fight. Fortunately, I love you to much Brian A. Kinney to let go of you."

Justin was pouting as he sat cross leg in the sofa again looking at Brian with puppy eyes. Brian just manage to lean at his desk facing Justin and giving him his trademark smirk while his arms were cross against his chest.

"So! You use your Grandfather's well known name to secure yourself an appointment with me and manage to clear my schedule for the entire day just you could be able to watlz inside my office sporting nothing but that ridiculous Angel outfit to come and rape me."

"Basically, yes. With the exception, I didn't waltz into your office looking like this I have my St. James' school uniform and I am not trying to rape you. I just wanted to show you what you will be missing if you continue with your selfish stubborness and you let go of me."  
Justin reply calmly while sensually smiling at Brian.

"But if you think you are too old to handle me. I just help myself out and you can go back to work and spend a very boring day at work in this Valentine's day instead of spending the most fabulous day in your pathetic life."  
Justin just gave Brian his back while he began to take off his angel outfit and put on his school uniform. Brian just kept looking at the gorgeous blond in front of him while trying to decide if he should go and ripped his clothes off or just let go of him.

 

Justin finished getting dress and gave one more look at Brian then he took his backpack and walked out of his office. Justin then turned to Cynthia who was puzzle at what she had just heard without really trying to be a noisy bitch and gave her a Sunshine smile and left without any word.

============================================

Cynthia then had the nagging feeling that her boss was about to make the biggest mistake of his life if she did not do something to stop him. So, she just goes inside the office and closing the door behind her she began to ram Brian.

"Are you just going to stay there like a frozen bastard and let go of the kid."  
"Stay out of this."  
Was Brian only response while he moved and sat at his chair feeling that his legs were about to give out.

"Brian. I don't know what just happen here but what I do know is that it took some courage for that little kid to do what he just did and you are just throwing away what could be the best thing that ever happen to you in your entire life. For what? Pride? Selfishness? fear?"

"I am not afraid of anything Cynthia."  
Brian snap back. At this Cynthia realize her boss was fucking scare. Brian Kinney was scare shitless of a little boy.

"You are afraid Brian. You are afraid that the little blond knows you better than you know yourself. You are afraid of a fucking teenage kid Brian."  
At this Brian look up at Cynthia glaring at her, then he just stormed out of his office.

 

=============================================

Outside of Ryder's parking lot garage,  
Justin finally was able to reach his car and once he open the door and sat down at the wheel all his composure just went to shreds and he began to cry like a little boy. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong? He had no idea what to do now? He had been so sure of himself and how Brian felt about him but now He wasn't sure of anything at all. He had no idea were to go from here. His plans never include a rejection. He could go to Daphne but she still was in school. He could go to Nancy and pour his heart out but if he went there now his Grandfather will take a look at him and he will began to question him and he wasn't ready for his Grandfather inquisitive gaze. Nancy's lunch hour would be until one o'clock. He was still trying to figure something out when a tap at his window brought him out of his thoughts.

Justin look up to see who was tapping the window and saw Brian. He then began to wipe the tears from his face and slowly with trembling hands began to roll the window down.

"Hey!"  
What's all Justin manage to say.

"Stop been a fucking drama princess and get your fucking bony ass out of the car."  
Brian snap at him. 

Justin just manage to give a half smile and added,  
"I had to dissagree with you. I don't have a bony ass. I happen to have a very well rounded muscle bubble butt."

Brian then open the car's door and pull Justin out of the car and before Justin could said something else he just kiss him full mouth. After a few seconds when air become necesary for both of them Brian let go of Justin and then add,

"So! What are the activities for the day?"  
Justin couldn't believe his ears and he just wrap himself around Brian like a child clinging desperately to not wanting to let go.

"I knew it. I knew it you do love me. I was sure you did."  
"Yeah! Well twat next time don't be so damn sure of yourself cause you never know."

Justin just look into his hazel eyes and smile his mega watts smile.


	7. One Lonely Night

Friday March 09, 2001 St. James Academy, Daphne and Justin are sitting outside in the football field in their lunch period.

"So, Justin where are you going for Spring Break?"  
"Brian is taking me to Vermont."  
"What?"  
"Brian is taking me to Vermont."

"I heard you the first time. But why?"  
"Why not?"  
"Are you and Brian a couple now? Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Who is the girl?"  
"Shut up Daph! And for your information, yes Brian and I are a couple eventhough he keeps telling me there is no us."

"Oh! Did your parents know you are going to Vermont with Brian."  
"Are you crazy? Hell no! They think I am going with Grandpa Gale and Grandma Cathy."  
"Oh! How did you manage that?"

"Well, Grandpa Gale asked me what I wanted for my eighteen birthday and I told him I wanted to go to Vermont alone sort of my first step into adulthood on spring break and he agree under the condition. I'll be reporting to him and he would know at all times where I really am. Once, I agree he told me parents he was taking me and that was that."

"Gee! Justin you always get away with murder."  
"Hey! I cannot helped if every one loves me thank you very much."  
"Bratt!"  
"Bitch!"

"And I dissagree I don't always get away with everything, Brian hasn't introduce me yet to his family and friends."  
"Would you introduce him to yours?"  
"Are you crazy? My father would have a cow and Grandpa Gale would die of a heart attack."  
"My point exactly. You are barely eighteen and he is twenty-nine about to turn thirty. Imagine what his family and friends would think?"  
"That's the only reason I haven't push the subject to much." 

"So, when are you two leaving for Vermont."  
"Today after school, he is coming to pick me up."  
"I didn't see you come in with any luggage."  
"No, Nancy is picking it up as we speak and delivering it to Brian's apartment."  
"I thought you said he had a loft."

"He does but he also rents an apartment were we usually spend the night together. He said his loft is like queer central and everyone just shows up un-announce and he doesn't want to be disturb when we are together."  
"Hmmm! So you are his dirty little secret."  
"I guess. But he loves me and that's all I care for." 

===============================================================

"Brian Kinney loves me! Brian Kinney loves me!"  
"Shut up twat! Or I swear to God. I'll drop you in the middle of the road."  
"Why are you in such a rotten mood?"

"What you been telling your Grandfather's secretary?"  
"What you mean? What I been telling Nancy?"  
"What I mean you little twat is why does she thinks we are getting married?"  
"I don't know. I might have mention that may be in the near not so far future we might."  
"I already told you there is no us. There would never be an us. Get that thru your hard skull. Do you understand me thick head."

"Yes, Mr. Kinney. I heard you and I do understand you perfectly well. I am not some dumbass blond."  
"I just want it to be clear. There is no Us."  
"Fine!"

Justin drops way down the bottom of the passenger seat while pouting, Brian looks at him thru the rear of his eye and keeps driving. 

'Gee! Brian what the hell are you doing with a teenager? You weren't suppose to let this affair last this long. Now you are taking the fucking kid to Vermont on vacations. What people would think if they were to find out about you and the kid? Duh! You idiot people already know about you and the kid. Well, but they don't count, the only ones who know about me and Justin are Cynthia, Nancy and Daphne and those bitches aren't saying anything. Christ! What am I doing?'

Brian turns around and looks at Justin and in a possesive gesture forces the kid to get up from the bottom of the seat and rest his head on his shoulders. While he continues driving to the lodge in Vermont.

'Fucking Brian! When the hell is he going to growh some balls and admit he loves me and he wants to be with me for the rest of his pathetic life. There is no Us, sure keep repeating that to yourself old man. But I know better you are mine and I belong to you and that is that. I knew it. See you idiot. You can't keep your hands off me. 

I am basking in the sweetness of my thriumph, he just can't keep his hands of me. He had just pull me up to have me next to him. I knew it. You love me and there is an Us. Because no matter what you do or say, there is always going to be a You and me Brian Kinney.

Justin begans to kiss Brian all over and to slip his hand down Brian's pants. Once his hand reach its destination Brian jumps a little and adds,

"What are you doing?"  
"I am killing you with kidness and the sweet touch of my love, even if you don't love me I do. Believe me I love you so much that is enough for the two of us to last a lifetime."

Brian just rolls his eyes and keeps driving while enjoying the kisses and the soft touch of his teenage blond. At this Justin adds,

"Brian!"  
"Hmmm!"  
"Do you consider yourself a good driver?"  
"I am the best damn driver there is why?"  
"Just wondering,"  
Justin adds with a hint of mischievousness. Then he casually let his fingers began to unzip Brian's pants and while he keeps kissing Brian's neck he keeps working with his hands till he is able to free his lovers full erect cock. As Justin keeps his feather like kisses on Brian's neck, his hands began to work on massaging Brian's cock wihtout ever taking his eyes away from Brian's face. Justin is looking at every single gesture Brian is doing while he works his magic with his hands and kisses once Justin is convince that Brian has gain control and is concentrating in both the road and his touch he drops unexpectly to his knees and began to suck in his throbbing cock. Brian loses control of the wheel by the unexpected moved and they almost crash into a bunch of trees at the side of the road.

"Jesus Justin! Are you trying to kill us?"  
"No. I asked you if you were a good driver."  
Justin adds with a look of innocence in his face.

"Fuck! I am a good driver but I cannot concentrate in both the road and your fucking fire."  
"I am fire. Wow! I haven't heard that one yet. I am a Sunshine and I am fire. I am good."  
"Whatever you twat? Aren't you going to finish what you started?"  
"Sure! Master."  
Justin adds smiling his megawatts smile and goes back to his previous engagement.

'Brian! Brian! Brian what are you going to do? I tell you what are you going to do? You are going to enjoy this week then once you are back to Pittsburgh you would broke it off witht the kid. He is going to hurt for awhile but he is young and he has his whole life ahead of him. So he would get over it.'

"Mmmm! Justin were do you learned your skills. I swear kid you make me go to heaven every time your mouth is on me."  
"I am glad you enjoy my mouth's skills because I expect full service when we get to the lodge."  
Justin adds as he goes to kiss Brian's mouth and helps Brian to get ready and re-sume their trip to Vermont.

Justin looks at Brian with his big blue eyes in a daze and Brian returns the look with his own version of satisfaction on his hazel eyes. Brian smiles at his blond teen and kisses him once more in his mouth.

'Jesus Brian! I don't think is going to be as easy as it looks. The kids is like a fucking drug. But, I got to do what is best for the two of us. God! There is that word again US. There is no us, just me Brian Kinney. Brian Kinney that's right just me.'

"I told you there is an US."  
"What?"  
Brian was startle by Justin statement. Had he been talking out loud? 

"You said and I quoute, Jesus Justin! Are you trying to kill us? So you see there is an Us."  
"Put a sock on it twat. We are almost to there. I want to take a shower and a short nap before we hit town."  
"I know we are almost there. I never said it would be easy but it would be worth it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Brian just frowns as he is trying to lit a cigarrette.

"Nothing! Just thinking out loud."  
Justin then goes to look outside the window the scenery that was passing by was beautiful.

Vermont is going to be where you would finally growh some balls Brian, I'll make sure of it. 

==================================

There is no Us: (Part two)

Friday, May 11, 2001 one week before Prom night, Justin and Daphne were chatting animatedly between bells in St. James' hallway lockers section.

"So! Are you and Brian back together?"  
"I think so! I'm never sure of anything with Brian."  
"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with you and Brian?"  
"I'm not sure myself Daph. I mean one moment we're coming back from Vermont all happy and cozy the next he was running me off from his loft."  
"What a jerk! I don't understand Justin, why do you put up with him and his asshole ways?"  
"Because, my dear and loving Daphne I am in love. I love Brian Kinney with all my heart, my soul, my everything." Justin made a dramatic gesture of someone in agony while pronouncing those words.

"Jesus Justin! You are such a drama princess yourself sometimes. Well, actually make it all the time." Daphne added, while laughing at Justin's melodramatic gestures. Both teens froze in their tracks as the older man approached them.

"Brian! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Good morning Daphne!"  
"Hey Brian!"  
Brian leaned over to capture a kiss from Justin in front of everyone in the hallway. Then he looked around in defiance at the curious kids standing there, who right away began to move and look elsewhere.

"I came to bring you your jacket you twat. You forgot it last night at the apartment."  
"I was planning on going to pick it up tonight at your loft."  
"Not a chance. I told you already I don't want you going to the loft."  
"Why, are you ashamed of me or something?"  
"No. But it's nobody's business who I sleep with, and since I cannot keep half of Pittsburgh away from my humble home, I'll keep you away from them."  
Justin smiled at Brian and took the jacket as the bell began to ring.

"I have to go Brian. So I'll see you tonight at the apartment?"  
"That's another reason I came here today, I'm leaving for Chicago and I'm going to be away for about a week or so."  
"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"You promised."  
"I didn't promise you anything. I simply said I'll think about it."  
"But it's only one week before the Prom."  
"And it's almost ten hours to my next meeting with one of my most profitable accounts, six days till my thirtieth birthday, a zillion seconds before I come home and have sex with the most annoying and ungrateful brat." Brian answered Justin in exasperation. Justin seemed to shrink in size and Brian closed his eyes as he stroked the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wanted was to leave for Chicago with Justin upset.

"What the fuck? Look Justin, I really need to go and take care of this account personally. I could have called you from the cell and told you flat out, but I wanted to see you and maybe get a going away present to make sure I don't forget how deliciously you taste."  
Brian added more seductively as he moved some strands of hair from Justin's face.

"I have to go Justin. You want me to excuse you from English Lit?"  
Daphne asked as she began to head towards the classroom since the last bell had just rung. "Yeah! I'll see you at lunch okay?"  
"Okay!" Daphne was out of sight as the hallways were now empty. Brian was looking at Justin waiting for him to say something.

'Brian! Brian! What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to have broken it off with the kid. You were almost home free, why did you have to listen to him. Why do you have to come here and see him one last time before going to Chicago? Why do you have to always explain yourself to him?'

Brian was thinking when Justin snaked his arms around his waist as they began to walk out towards Brian's jeep. Once in the jeep Justin began to speak,

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"Do you love me?" Brian sighed; not again with the twenty questions drill.  
"How many times are you going to ask me the same question Justin?"  
"As many as I need to get an answer from you."  
"I already told you. I don't believe in love. There is no us, there never is going to be an 'us' and you should get yourself some new material."

"I love you Brian and I just want to know if this supposed trip to Chicago is one of your stunts to get rid of me."  
"Justin. I like you - hell I enjoy you very much. I can honestly say that since you are in my life I don't feel all that great when I'm not with you. I admit that my tricking days are not what they use to be. I don't feel as fulfilled by them as I was before you, and now the only one who is able to fill that void in my life is you. So you should be proud of yourself because you are the only one I am sleeping with right now. And don't think for a minute it's because there is no one else willing to do it."  
Justin smiled vaguely. He knew too well that Brian wasn't kidding. Brian could have any one he wanted for sexual pleasure but he only wanted him now. That was a plus but Justin wanted more. He wanted all of Brian Kinney's life. He wanted to be Brian's whole reason to live.

"I know Brian. I just wanted to know if you love me just a little, a teensy-weensy tiny little bit." Justin replied, a little playfully

"Just understand Justin we aren't in a relationship and there is no such thing as us okay."  
Justin rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Now about Prom, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it but I wanted you to know that I'll be thinking of you the entire time I am in Chicago. Especially when I am giving myself some hand jobs." Brian laughed out loud and Justin hugged him and began to kiss him all over.

"Brian but what if you get out of your meetings earlier, would you come to my Prom?"  
"I'll think about it, if for some forsaken reason I get out of my meetings earlier. I promised you I'll think about it. Now, why you don't look in the back seat and get the present I bought for you to wear on Prom night; that way I'll be with you in any case."

Justin leaned into the back seat and retrieved a white box with a red ribbon. He opened it and found the most beautiful white silk scarf.

"Brian! It's so beautiful."  
"Not as much as you are going to look in the Armani tuxedo I bought you and this scarf."  
"You didn't Brian."  
"Oh yes, I did! I might not be there dancing and making out on the dance floor with you, but I'll be all over you hugging your body with the softness of the silk and the perfection of the Armani."  
Brian smiled now, proud of himself as he began to kiss his blond boy. Justin got lost in the moment of his lover's romantic gesture.

"I love you Brian Kinney. And even if you still insist there is no us, I'll love you till the end of time, through space and time, through infinity and beyond."  
Justin whispered in Brian's ear as he climbed out of the Jeep almost an hour later after he had satisfied his lover in every position possible at the sleaziest motel that was closest to the school grounds. Brian smiled at him and rode off from the school parking lot.

==========================================================

Friday, May 18, 2001  
Prom Night.

It was about ten o'clock at night when Brian reached the loft from the airport. He was tired but he thought if he took a shower and changed clothes after a glass of Jim Beam, he would feel like new and could go and look for his blond boy. He would be out of the Prom by twelve so he could catch him in the parking garage and surprise him. He called to confirm some reservations at one of the most expensive five star hotels in Pittsburgh. When Brian realized he would be able to leave Chicago sooner than expected he had called the reservations in. He wanted to spend the night with Justin. Maybe he couldn't attend his Prom, but no one could stop him from finishing Prom night the old fashioned way with the boy getting the most incredible night of sex in his life - and help himself in the process. Brian was smiling with a wicked smirk as he left his loft to get into his jeep.

Brian didn't hear Michael screaming for him, so Michael decided to follow Brian, He was curious to see where Brian was going all dressed up in such elegant clothes. Brian finally arrived at the hotel's underground parking. He got out of the jeep and was trying to decide which way to go when he saw Daphne and Justin coming out of the elevators with a group of teenage kids.

"Justin! Justin!" Brian called after his blond boy. Justin turned around and saw Brian and almost ran to his side as he left his friends.

"Justin are you going to be joining us?" Daphne asked, knowing full well the answer.  
"No, Daph I'll call you tomorrow okay."  
"Okay!" Daphne answered him as she left with the group.

"Hey!"  
"Hey beautiful." Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and kissed him full on the mouth as he lifted Justin into the air. Michael was watching the scene horrified. He couldn't believe his eyes; if someone had told him about it he would have called him a liar, but now that he was seeing it he still couldn't believe it.

"Are those flowers for me?"  
Justin asked as he saw the bouquet of red roses Brian was hiding in his other hand.  
"No, they were for Daphne but I guess she is gone."  
"I can take care of them and give them to her tomorrow if you like?"  
Justin asked playfully knowing well that the flowers were for him, but Brian would never admit to it.

"Sure, if you are seeing her tomorrow."  
"I am, only if you don't have anything planned for us of course."  
"Well, you can keep them because as a matter of fact I do have lots of things planned for us." Brian led Justin back to the hotel to the room he had reserved for the weekend.

After many hours of hot and steamy sex, they both fell asleep. Brian woke up in the middle of the night as he loved to look at Justin when he was asleep. He was caressing the blonde's face and playing with the strands of blond hair when Justin opened his blue eyes and gazed into Brian's hazel ones.

"Thank you Brian! This has been the most magical night since Romeo met the lovely Juliet at the masquerade ball." Brian smiled and began to kiss Justin once more.  
"Just remember kiddo, don't get any ideas. There is no us and we are not in a relationship."  
"Sure Brian! Whatever you say, I understand perfectly well about Us and our non-existing relationship."  
"Good! Now where were we?"  
"I believe you were kissing me and I was enjoying your loving kisses. I mean your deliciously full mouth ravishing torturous kisses."  
"Twat!"  
"I love you." Brian shut Justin's mouth once more with his kisses.


	8. One Lonely Night

Craig Taylor slammed the phone in its cradle and began to scream in anger for Jennifer.

"Jen! Jen! Where the hell are you Jennifer?"  
"What is it Craig? Why are you so upset?"  
"Where the hell is Justin?"  
"Justin is with Daphne and a group of friends in Palm Springs. They were heading over there after the Prom last night. Why?"  
"Apparently your son has been lying to us. I just hung up after talking to some asshole that called me to let me know because he cares, that our son has been seeing a fag named Brian Kinney."  
"And you are acting all upset because of an anonymous caller. Great Craig! If you need to appease your doubting mind let me call Justin."  
Jennifer called Justin's cell phone and after the third or fourth ring Daphne answered it.

"Hello Daphne! May I speak with my son please?"  
"Mrs. Taylor, ah! Justin is somewhere out in the water but if you want, as soon as I catch him I'll ask him to call you back."  
"Thanks, be a darling and do so sweetie. Are all of you having fun?"  
"Yeah Mrs. Taylor. The water is great and we are having the time of our lives."  
Jennifer then hung up the phone and looked at Craig who was pacing around the room like a caged animal.

"See Craig! Justin is in Palm Springs with Daphne and his friends."  
"Why would someone call here and say such a bunch of bullshit?"  
"I don't know dear but what I do know is that you shouldn't worry about anything a coward too afraid to use his name and confront you face to face has to say."  
Jennifer went to hug Craig and rub circles on his back with a loving touch. Craig seemed to calm down but doubts were already corroding his mind.

Later that day, Craig Taylor was cleaning the garage and he found one of Justin's jean jackets sitting in a corner and decided to take it up to his room. Craig went inside Justin's room and began to browse around casually; he was opening drawers and looking about when he came across a locked drawer in Justin's study desk. Craig managed to open it and found pictures of Brian and Justin from Vermont and many other places they been together, Justin's dairy and copies of e-mail letters between Brian and Justin. Craig was horrified at the revelations when he heard the phone ring.

"Justin sweetie how are you doing honey?"  
"I am okay mom. Daph told me you called earlier but I was having so much fun I couldn't come to the phone." Justin smiled as he watched Brian's face mimicking him.

"Yes Justin, your father just wanted to make sure you were with Daphne and you were not lying to us about your whereabouts."  
"Why would dad think I'd be lying mom?"  
"I don't know sweetie just enjoy your time. When are you coming back again?"  
"Monday Mom, love you."  
"I love you too honey, have fun and be careful sweetie."  
By the time Jennifer finished the sentence, Justin had already hung up the phone.

===============================================

"That's strange."  
"What's strange Sunshine?" Brian moved closer to his blond and began to kiss him all over as he was playing with his hair.

"My father doubting me about my whereabouts?"  
"Maybe he is on to you and your lies, Sunshine."  
"Not a chance, I am good at them."  
"Hmm! So how many times have you lied to me, if you are so good at them."  
"None, I don't have to lie to you about anything - you know everything about me and you still love me."  
"Excuse me!"  
Brian sat down on the bed looking at his Sunshine. Justin realized that Brian wasn't ready to admit what everyone else knew by now so he sighed and played it dumb.

"What I mean my Greek god …"  
Justin began to snake his way to Brian as they both locked eyes.  
"Is that you know I am gay and you are too and we both love it."  
Brian began to laugh as he added,  
"Nice save, but just remember don't get any ideas............."  
Justin shut Brian up as he assaulted him with very passionate kisses.

'I know Brian, there is no us but the truth is there is an Us and there's always going to be an Us with you and me.'

'Jesus Brian! You really have fallen for this kid. I wonder what would happen if he ever went out of your life. I do love you Sunshine. I think I would die if you ever left me Justin.'

Brian and Justin got lost in their lovemaking. It was almost seven o'clock at night when Brian and Justin got out of bed from the night before.

"Brian I'm so hungry I think I could eat a whole cow."  
"You are always hungry Justin. And you are always ready to eat a cow. You want us to call for room service or do you want to go out?"  
"Hmm! I want to go out with you. What about that restaurant Nancy was talking about last time?"  
"Sure! But first we need to go by the loft. I need to pick up some paperwork to finish the last touches to .............."  
"Brian, it's supposed to be just you and me - not you, your work and I."  
"Sunshine, it won't take me more than an hour or two and I need to have it finished by Monday. So it's not big deal, I can do it while you sleep."  
"Brian!"  
"Look Justin! Get over it, it's my job and I need to do this so just put a sock in it."  
Justin wasn't happy obviously, but he figured if that would give them more time together instead of Brian cutting their time short he could live with it.

Justin was not really hiding in the jeep but from behind if you looked into the jeep you wouldn't be able to see there was a second person inside. Brian went inside the loft, grabbed the briefcase and came back to the jeep. He never noticed the silver town car parked about a block away and the man watching his every move.

"Ready! Sunshine after we eat we could go back to the hotel and after some much needed attention to my cock we can watch that stupid movie you love so much. I got you the DVD." Brian dangled the DVD in front of Justin - at which Justin got excited and went to kiss him.

"I am more than ready and to show you how grateful I am with my present, let me begin to take care of that lonely guy down below."  
Justin began to smile mischievously as he went down on Brian for a quick blow job while he was driving. Brian and Justin came to a stop at a red light, and while Justin was busy giving Brian a blow job a car rammed against the jeep. Brian bounced back and forward, then saw through the rear mirror a silver car getting ready to ram him again.

"What the fuck?" Before Brian could get some kind of rational thought, the jeep was rammed again and the last thing Brian saw was the silver car speed by him. Then darkness. Brian finally was able to regain consciousness and the first thing he thought was what the hell happened here, and then a terrifying thought took hold of him.

"Justin! Justin!"  
He called out for the blond as he tried to locate him and was horrified when he discovered his blond boy dead in his lap with the gear shift sticking out of his beautiful neck. Brian was in a nightmare as he pulled his cell out to make the 911 call, and was screaming for his Sunshine. Minutes later the lonely intersection was buzzing with car patrols, a fire engine and the ambulance as well as the coroner. Brian was in a daze trying to answer as many questions as the police officers and the ADA were asking, but he only wanted to wake up and see his Sunshine smiling at him and bugging him with his twenty questions drill. Telling him how much he loved him, fussing over Brian's whatever he would want to fuss about. He didn't care he just wanted his Sunshine alive and smiling again.

===================================================

Jennifer was watching TV in the living room after Justin's call; Craig had stormed out of the house without a word. Jennifer had thought that whatever was eating her husband would blow over by tomorrow. Since Molly was spending the weekend with her parents - Gale and Cathy had taken Molly away to New York - Jennifer decided to lie around the house, just relax and maybe watch some of her favorite movies. Eat and drink a little junk food and just relax and enjoy the weekend. Craig would come back when he wanted, so she wouldn't worry too much about it. Today she would indulge herself in pampering and just lazing around. It was almost nine o'clock at night when she heard the front door bell ring.

"Yes Officer how may I help you?"  
"Mrs. Taylor. Jennifer Taylor?"  
"Yes, I am Jennifer Taylor, how may I help you?"  
Jennifer asked for the second time to the young female officer that was standing next to an older man.

"Mrs. Taylor, I am detective Carl Horvath may I come inside?"  
"Sure! But I am afraid I don't know what all of this is about."  
"Do you know Justin Taylor?"  
Jennifer smiled vaguely; something told her this wasn't to be a pleasant visit.

"Yes, he is my son but he isn't here right now. He is in Palm Springs with some friends celebrating his graduation from high school."  
"I am afraid you are mistaken Mrs. Taylor. Your son was killed in a car accident around eight this evening and I need you and your husband to come and identify his body. We got all of his information from his gay lover Mr. Brian Kinney but we still need you to come and identify the body." 

Jennifer smile a wide but nervous smile.  
"I am afraid you are the one who is mistaken Detective Horvath. My son doesn't have a lover named Brian Kinney and like I said, he is in Palm Springs. You can call him on his cell." At this Jennifer went over to the phone and dialed Justin's number, she was getting extremely agitated when the phone kept ringing. Finally after the fifth ring Daphne answered the call.

"Daphne sweetie let me talk to Justin please, honey it's an emergency."  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor, Justin can't come to the phone right now but I'll let him know you called and he will call you right back." Daphne answered a little unsure.

"Daphne please do not lie to me - this very important, where is my son?"  
"He is out Mrs. Taylor but I'll let him.........."  
"Daphne don't lie! Justin isn't there with you isn't he?"  
Jennifer felt her legs about to give out when Detective Horvath moved close to her and held her so she would not fall to the floor.

"Answer me Daphne!" Jennifer's voice was full of terrified anguish.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor but I promised Justin I wouldn't tell you."  
"It's okay Daphne just tell me is my son with this Brian Kinney person?"  
"Yes." Jennifer dropped the phone and fainted.

Hours later, Jennifer was walking in a daze as she walked through a nightmare that didn't seem to end. She couldn't locate Craig. She had been able to contact her parents and Mr. Crown and his wife were on their way back to Pittsburgh. She had identified the body of someone that looked so much like her Justin but it couldn't be her Justin; he was in Palm Springs. That was someone else but he wasn't her son. Jennifer had met Brian Kinney when she was escorted by Detective Horvath into the morgue and she saw the tall brunette man kneeling and crying, refusing to leave the body of the young man that looked like her son but obviously wasn't him. It had taken three people to tear Brian away from the dead body so Jennifer could take a look at it. She had heard herself say it was her son but it was a mistake - she had made a mistake.

Two days later,  
It was raining and everyone was at the local cementary at Pittsburgh. Jennifer was flanked by her husband Craig Taylor and her parents Mr. and Mrs. Gale Crown as well as Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Taylor. Molly was in front of her holding on. Jennifer couldn't distinguished who was holding on to whom. If Molly was doing it to her or if she was holding on to Molly. Jennifer wasn't really paying attention to the service she was still in the daze. She was looking around and she saw Nancy holding hands with another blond woman. Both woman were crying and comforting each other. Jennifer had found out during the religious mass the name of the blond was Cynthia and she was an executive assistant at some advertaising Agency. Ryder was the name of it, she couldn't remember more then there was sweet Daphne. Jennifer smiled a little she had dream so many times that her Justin would marry Daphne and she would give her many grandchildren. Jennifer loved children but after her pregnancy with Molly she couldn't have any more so she was only blessed with two children of her own. But, she knew someday Justin and Molly would give her grandchildren and she would cherished them. Now, that wouldn't be possible at least for her Justin.

There where other teenagers probably Justin's friends, Justin was a very lovable kid everyone seem to fall in love with her son. He was a great kid. Jennifer couldn't help but wonder who could be the beast that rammed Brian's jeep. Brian! Jennifer thought as she scanned the group of people standing in there despite the rain. Then her gazed stopped at the lonely figure hidding behind one of the old cypress that where among the cementary. She recongnize the tall brunette, it was Brian Kinney her allegaly son's lover. Jennifer thought she could careless if Justin was gay. She would give a rat's ass if Brian was Justin's lover as long as her son was alive but that wouldnt' be possible any more. Some one had robbed her of her beloved son, someone had taking her son's precious life away from her.

Soon the service was over and almost everyone had left the site except for one person, Brian kinney had stay behind. He had waited for everyone else to leave and now it was his time to pay his respects to his teenage lover. Brian was angry, he was angry at life, at himself for been such a coward and never admitting to the teen how much he loved him. For not admitting to himself he loved the boy more than he love his own life but now it was to late. Justin wouldn't ever be with him again. Brian felt to the ground and just kept hugging himself as he left the rain washed his tears away.

Back at the Taylor's residence,

"Detective Horvarth! What are you doing here?"  
Jennifer was surprise to find the detective waiting for them at their home after Justin's funeral.

"Mrs. Taylor, Mr. Taylor may I speak with you in private."  
"Sure! But, I don't see what this is about my son is death and that pervert of Brian kinney is alive and you should be arresting him for child molesting or something."  
"I'm sure we wouldn't love anything else but to see Mr. Kinney death but there is nothing we can do about Mr. Kinney molesting your son. The way I understand, he didn't began a sexual realtionship with your son till he was eighteen and that Mr. Taylor is of consensual age and agreement between the two of them so nothing we can't do there. But I do have a couple of questions to ask you Mr. Taylor."  
"What questions detective Horvarth?"  
Jennifer asked curious.

"Well, Mrs. Taylor you two happen to own a silver sedan am I correct?"  
"Yes, detective but right now the car isn't here my husband took it to the mechanic."  
"Could you tell me what this is all about and cut to the chase detective?"  
Craig Taylor asked irritated.

"Well, Mr. Taylor I need to ask you where were you the night of the accident around eight in the evening?"  
"What is this? Are you accussing me of something detective?"  
"I'm not accussing you of anything Mr. Taylor at least not yet. I still need to know your whereabouts that day."  
"I went for a drink with some friends."  
"Why did you take the car to the mechanic Mr. Taylor?"  
"That's not of your fucking business."  
"Sure it is when we have an eye witness that put your car at the crime scene about the time and when we have another eye witness that can assure us you where stalking Mr. Kinney the day of the accident. Mrs. Taylor you own a silver sedan with license plates XXX-XX."  
"Yes! detective I do."  
Jennifer answered horrified as the realization came to her Craig was the one responsible for her son's death.

"Where were you the day of the accident Mrs. Taylor?"  
"I was here home watching tv waiting for my husband to come home after he had stormed out of the house hours earlier."  
"Was your husband driving your car Mrs. Taylor?"  
"Yes!"  
Craig Taylor was silent he knew he had been caught up. He now had to pay for his wrong doing. He had been living with the horrofying guilt of his son's death till today. He had thought many times only if he had seen his son but he never saw any one else but Brian and Justin had said he was in Palm Springs. He never thought his son was in the car with Brian if he had knew he wouldn't never had ram the car but now it was to late.

"Craig Taylor you are underarrest for the death of your son Justin Taylor................. "  
The detective kept telling him his charges and his Miranda rights but he was no longer listening he was to far gone to be conscience of anything.

 

That same day later at night, Jennifer was going to the cementary. She had this urgent need to go to her son's last place of rest after the days events the only thing she could think of was to go and visit her son's grave even if it still raining. She got there and was startled to find Brian lying there in the rain and sleeping on the ground.

"Brian! Brian!"  
"Mrs. Taylor what the hell are you doing here?"  
"You know I could ask you the same question?"  
"Yeah! Well, I figure since everyone was gone. I could stay here and be with him. You know I loved him so much but I was never ........"  
His own emotions prevent him from speaking.  
"I was never brave ............."  
"You never really told him that."  
"Yeah! I was never good at telling him."  
"And now you regret not doing it."  
"Yeah! I always pride myself on been the type of person that belive in No excuses, No apologies, No regrets but right now I would give anything to apologize to him for my stubborness, to tell him how much I regret never telling him how much I loved him and to as for his forgiveness and excuse my untolarable behavior sometimes. He knew me so well. He always knew what to say and how to make me see his way even if I never admitted to him."  
"I know my Justin was so smart for his age. He was always so smart."  
Jennifer spoke to Brian almost as after thought. They both clung to each other each one to his own grief. 

Finally, Jennifer realzie that Brian was shivering. Brian how long you been laying here in the rain.  
"I don't know and I don't care Mrs. Taylor"  
"Please! Please Brian lets get out of here isn't going to do you any good if you get sick."  
"I don't care any more Mrs. Taylor. I could die right now for all I care. My life has become meaningless without Justin."  
"Brian what kind of reasoning is that. I'm sure if my son was alive he wouldn't like to hear you talking like this."  
"If Justin was alive Mrs. Taylor I could assure you I wouldn't be talking like this."  
"C'm Brian let me take you home. You can sleep in Justin's room. My God you have fever Brian."  
"I'm okay Mrs. Taylor. I'm fine."  
"No! You aren't okay and you aren't fine Brian. Lets go."  
Jennifer spoke more firmly and force Brian to stand up.

A few hours later, Jennifer was worry sick. Brian's fever wasn't coming down. She had finally called the family doctor to come and take a look at Brian. The doctor had arrive a few minutes ago and he wasn't looking to please at Brian's condition.

"It seem Mr. Kinney is developing pneumonia Jennifer the next few hours are going to be critical. We need to bring his temperature down. Once the fever is under control then we have a better chance at fighting the disease. But, he doesn't seem to be willing to fight it off Jen so I don't promised you anything."  
"What can I do?"  
"Well, Jenn I suggest you bring some towels and try to cool him down. Keep him under closed observation and give him cold liquids specialy water once the fever secedes. I'll star on the antibiotics."  
"Okay! are you staying?"  
"No! I'm sorry Jen. I have a previous commitment but here is the prescription I need you to fill for me and I'm calling one of my head nurses to come and help you out okay!"  
"Thanks again for coming."  
"No problem Jennifer but unless Mr. Kinney doesn't help us there is not much we can do."  
Jennifer now was more worried she didn't knew Brian well but he had to be a good person if her son had fall head over heels for him. Justin! Jennifer though.

"Justin! Justin! where are you? Don't go please wait for me!"  
"He is delirious Mrs.Taylor. The fever doesn't want to come down."  
"What else can we do?"  
"Not much just wait and see. He is young but if he doesn't have the will to live we could lose him."  
Oh! Brian please don't give up! Jennifer thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she could survive another heart ache. She didn't knew Brian but she had been entertaining herself by reading her son's diary and the letters between him and Brian and she realize how much Brian meant to her son. And now Brian was the only link between her and her son.

"Justin you waited for me. I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew you couldn't go without me you twat."  
Brian smiled at this Jennifer went to his side and saw his face then she saw Brian sighed and whisper 'I love you Justin' then Brian was gone.

Jennifer just touched Brian's forehead it was cold the fever was gone. Then the nurse came to check on Brian and as she was reading his vital signs Jennifer spoke.

"Don't bother, I think he is with my son now. I just hope they can be happy now where ever they are."  
Those where Jennifer's last words as she closed her eyes and for a moment she saw her Justin smiling at her with the most beautiful sunshine smile and Brian running after him but in a playfulness she just could imagine. Then she opene her eyes and tears where pouring down her eyes but this time she wasn't sad any more. She was happy, happy for her son, happy for Brian and happy for herself. If it was a dream or just her imagination playing tricks on her she could careless. She had seen her son one last time smiling at her and happy with Brian.


	9. One Lonely Night

Somewhere in the infinite space of life two souls found the way to each other.

Somehow two lost lovers where able to hold hands as they walked among the clouds.

_"There are those who believe in destiny,_  
and there are those who believe in karma.   
Still, there are many who doubt the miracle of love.  
But for me that I have experienced all  
There's always going to be the hope that some of you may find these hold some truth.  
With each passing moment,   
With each single decision,  
Our lives changed.  
The changes come and go,  
The essence of our lives stays the same  
thus, the belief of pre-destined.  
Many believe in Karma,  
Others claim is fate,  
But for us is a little bit of both.  
Fate brought us together  
And Karma will keep our lives intertwined.” 

_My love,_  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright 

_My first love,_  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I   
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do... 

_And your eyes_  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love 

_Two hearts,_  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun 

_Forever_  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms 

_And love_  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind 

_'Cause you,_  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know   
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love 

_Oooh-woow_  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom 

_Oooh, and love_  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool   
For you,   
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind 

_And, YES_  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love. 


End file.
